The Princess of Freakness
by Amayyxox101
Summary: Anabelle Oxford is a crazy almost 17 year old Princess/witch. All shes ever wanted was to go to Hogwarts, and now, finally getting her wish shes able to go. But, on one condition-she has to die her hair and change her name.


Chapter one.

"Anabelle!" Ugh. "Anabelle Rose Moreen Oxford!" Oh, how I despise my name. It seems like somebody is always yelling it. "Oh for the love of everything holy! ANABELLE OXFORD! GET YOUR BOTTOM OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I GO GET YOUR FATHER!" the plump woman screached.

I immediately got out of bed. "Im up, im up!" I called and opened my locked bedroom door. My maid, Elizabeth, who was screaching my name appeared at my doorway. I smiled sweetly at the old woman.

"Good morning, Liz! What brings you knocking on my door at such an early time of the day?" I asked her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about calling me Liz, Anabelle?" she asked me with a desperate sigh. "To not to," I answered simply.

"And what are you doing?" she asked me cocking her eye brow. "Im calling you Liz," I answered simply and smiled innocently. She sighed once more. "Go get ready. Your father would be very disappointed in you if you are late for the ball...again!" she told me and left down the hall.

I closed my bedroom door once again and whirled around to face my gigantic bedroom. I had a king sized bed with gold colored sheets, a very, very large closet and a huge window with golden colored drapes over it, keeping the sun light out. I ran to my window and opened my window drapes so the sun came shinning into my gigantic room. I ran to my bed, kneeled down and pulled out my invisible cloak from under it.

I wrapped it around myself and headed back to the window. I opened it up and whistled. There is no way in merlin that iam going to another one of those bloody balls! A few seconds later, my broom came flying and stood beside me. I smiled to myself and mounted on it and was soon flying in the air.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Anabelle Oxford. Iam sixteen years old, with dark brown hair thats wavy and flows to about three inches below my shoulders with matching dark brown eyes, with peachy skin and a skinny slim body figure. Im also the Princess of England, and a witch. Yep, im a Princess _and _a witch.

Im supposed to be attending Hogwarts right now, but because im a princess my father is very protective of me and doesnt want people to be all over me and just want to be my friend all because I wear a tiara - I only wear a tiara is on special occasions and I _rarely _do, so I really dont see the big deal.

I wish and dream that I could go to Hogwarts. It seems so exciting - to learn magic with other pupils and to make friends, while im stuck in my own castle, having to listen to some old dude three days a week in the library talk about very, very, _very _boring stuff on magic. My mother died when I was two. I dont remember her that much. All I know is that she was very very pretty, I look and act just like her - wild, carefree, smart, kind and a loud mouth, and that she was a Muggle-born, while my father is a Muggle, making me a Half-blood.

My mother went to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor House. Her name was Moreen and she died of Lukemia at the age of twenty-two. My father is Daniel Oxford, King of England and a pain in my darier! All he does is nag, nag, nag about me being so crazy. Hey, I like to have fun! Is that such a crime? Alright, maybe I dont listen, and talk back to the professors, but they always start it with me! Im just looking out for myself.

I realized that I had just been flying on my broom around the castle that I so _lovingly _live in. One of the small windows from the kitchens opened and Elizabeths head popped out. "Anabelle Oxford! Did you take something this morning?! We have guests and your just flying on your broom around the castle like theres no care in the world!" she whispered loudly, because she was extremely frustrated with me. I flew fast to her window and she backed up a bit because I was so fast.

"Im just having some fun for once, Liz," I told her. "You can have fun at the ball. Now hurry up to your bedroom, wash up, and dress appropriately. We do not want to repeat the ball from Halloween, almost gave your poor father a heart attack!" she told me in a hushed tone. "Oh, but Lizzie! I had already on planned on wearing my small school girl costume!" I said in a fake whiney voice.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at me. "I dont want your father to be displeased, Anabelle," she told me. "Oh Lizzie, you and your secret crush on old papi! Dont worry, your secrets safe with me, hun!" I joked and winked at her. "You are so wild, and you have to listen to your father, Anabelle - hes the King," Liz told me. I rolled my eyes. "You know what...I dont care, I just want to go to Hogwarts. I dont want to be Queen!" I said and crossed my arms. "Remember when you wanted to be Queen?" Liz asked me, cocking an eye brow.

"I was ten years old and knew nothing of Hogwarts," I mumbled. Liz smiled to herself, remembering a certain day that I had just lost my mind in thinking about...

FLASHBACK ~

_"I cant wait to be Queen!" Ten year old Anabelle told Elizabeth as they were in the kitchen. "You need to work hard but its a little too early about thinking of being Queen, Anabelle," Elizabeth said softly as she threw cabbage in a huge bowl. Anabelle sighed dramatically and began to sing. _

[Anabelle]  
"I'm gonna be a mighty Queen, so enemies beware!

[Elizabeth]  
Well I've never seen a Queen so clumsy  
and with an attitude worth plucking, there

[Anabelle]  
I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no Queen was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I dont need a man to stand at me door!

[Elizabeth]  
Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

[Anabelle]  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen!

[Anabelle]  
No one saying do this

[Elizabeth]  
Now when I said that --

[Kitchen worker]  
No one saying be there

[Elizabeth]  
What I meant was --

[Anabelle]  
No one saying stop that

[Elizabeth]  
What you don't realize --

[Kitchen workers and Anabelle]  
No one saying see here

[Elizabeth]  
Now see here!

[Anabelle]  
Free to run around all day

[Elizabeth]  
That's definitely out!

[Anabelle]  
Free to do it all my way

[Elizabeth]  
I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart

[Anabelle]  
Queens don't need advice  
And should rule the way they want

[Elizabeth]  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of work  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing

[Anabelle]  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen  
Everybody look left

[Kitchen workers]  
Everybody look right

[Anabelle]  
Everywhere you look I'm

[Anabelle and Kitchen Workers]  
Standing in the spotlight

[Elizabeth]  
Not yet!

[Kitchen workers]  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be Queen Anabelles finest fling

[Anabelle]  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen!

[Elizabeth]  
Oh, she just can't wait to be Queen!

[Anabelle]  
Oh, I just can't wait...

[Kitchen workers]  
Just can't wait...

[kitchen workers and Anabelle]  
To be Queen! "

End of FLASHBACK ~

"Again, I was ten," I repeated. "Just go get ready, Anabelle," Liz told me, frustrated with me. I smirkedbefore flying away on my broom and landing in the middle of my bedroom. I swung open my closet doors and looked through all of my dresses. I decided on wearing the new dress I had just gotten from London and hadnt gotten a chance to wear yet.

It was dark red with thin straps, with glitter on it and went a little below my ankles. I picked a drew drop Tiara, red high heels and laid everything carelessly on my huge bed as I took a shower. Moments later, I walked into my room and dressed in my dress and shoes. Elizabeth came barging into my room. "It would be polite to knock, dont you think, Liz?" I said to her. "Oh, shush!" she told me and made me face her with my back.

She straightened my hair and fixed my tiara on properly and then added make-up to my appearence. "Alright, your all set. Now go down to the ball room before your father has my head," she told me and left my bedroom. I walked out of my bedroom and already regretted taken heels. After all the times ive worn heels I still cant get used to the feeling. They hurt my feet and make me want to punch something.

I think I have anger management problems...

"There you are!" I heard my fathers voice boom as I entered the ball room, entering from the exit instead of entering from the high stairs where everyone would be watching me walk down those stupid steep long stairs! "Father, must I come to these? Im sixteen years old, going to be seventeen in a couple of months, I can make my own choices now. Dont you think?" I tried reasoning with him.

"Not until your eighteen, Anabelle. Now come with me, everyone wants to meet you," my father told me. I groaned and swung my arm through his open arm. "But Ive met all these old hogs so many times before, why must I meet them again and talk about things so useless, like marriage?" I said. My father sighed and lead me to the Barkers - a very old couple with a _very _perverted seventeen year old son that seems to think I fancy the pants off of him, which I most deffinently do not.

"Hello, Daniel. Anabelle," Mrs Barkers greeted us. "Hello, Mrs Barkers," I smiled at the older woman who stood before me. "You look beautiful, Anabelle," Mr Barkers told me with a grin. I flushed and bid a thank you. Then, ugh, the boy ive loathed for years, Samuel Barkers came into the conversation. He had a lopsided smirk on his pale face, as his stupid shaggy brown hair fell upon his face.

"Hello, Anabelle. Its been a while since our last encounter," he said with such cunning in his voice that I just wanted to spit in his face, but I thought before doing and did something so that other people wouldnt think of me as the princess of freakness. "Barkers," I spat in his face saying his name. I smirked as he whiped off new spit off his cheek with a disguisted look. "Still havent changed I see, Anabelle," he said and whiped his palm on his black pants.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my father. "Excuse me, but Im going to go to the restroom, father," I told him politely. As I was walking away, I heard Mrs Barkers compliment on my well behaved manner to my father. I smiled to myself and instead of walking to wear the restrooms are, I took a sharp left instead and headed to the library. "Anabelle, Anabelle, Anabelle," I heard someone repeat my name behind me. I whirled around in the dark hallway to find myself alone with Samuel.

"What do you want, Barkers?" I demanded. He smirked and walked towards me. I took two steps back. "I think you know what I want, Oxford," he breathed on my face. He took a step toward me and I stood in my place. Samuel is attractive, I have to admit, but he has a peanut as a brain and thinks all girls are inlove with him. Im more into guys _with _a brain. I took a step back.

"Stay away from me, Barkers. You have no idea how fast I can make you cry," I threatened, holding my wand close behind my back. Of course, Samuel has no idea about me being a witch, but if he did try something I would use my wand to defend myself. Besides, who would actually believe him that the sweet Princess is a witch anyway?!

"Where are you going anyway, Oxford?" He asked me, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and whirled on my heel. "None of your business, and if I catch you spying on me again you _will _regret it," I told him and stomped away, never looking back to see if he was following me.


End file.
